Various methods have been employed for remote sensing of atmospheric conditions. Radio-acoustic sounding (RASS) temperature profiling has a range limitation imposed by winds and turbulence. Also, RASS is impractical for determining atmospheric humidity because of differential attenuation of the wide range of radar frequencies that must be used.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved method for remote sensing of atmospheric conditions.